


Experiment fic: Tony Stark/Greg Lestrade 2

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I thought I’d lost you.”“Well, for a second there I thought I'd lost myself too. Dammit!” Greg cursed as he shifted in the bed, his whole body protesting. It felt like every single inch of him was covered in needles and Tony's face came closer, the concern too bright to hide.“What the hell were you thinking, G?! You could have been killed.”





	Experiment fic: Tony Stark/Greg Lestrade 2

“ **I thought I’d lost you.”**

“Well, for a second there I thought I'd lost myself too. Dammit!” Greg cursed as he shifted in the bed, his whole body protesting. It felt like every single inch of him was covered in needles and Tony's face came closer, the concern too bright to hide.

“What the hell were you thinking, G?! You could have been killed.”

“I wasn't thinking, Tony. I just saw those guys and acted. You would have done the same.” Greg groaned in frustration as he tried to reach for the glass of water. Tony rolled his eyes at him, helping him by holding the glass for Greg to drink and it the cold liquid felt like heaven in his throat.

“Bucky is furious with you. I'm furious with you!”

“They were beating up an old guy, Tony! What was I suppose to do? Stand by and let it happen?”

“Yes!” Tony's voice went up, running a hand through his hair and pulled a face when Greg raised an eyebrow at him. Even that was hard to do, his face throbbing from were one of the guys had slapped him. At least his nose wasn't broken but he'd seen himself in the mirror. A miserable collection of bruises on his face and chest.

“Grr, I'm sorry. Of course, you should have done something but I was thinking along the lines of, I don't know, calling me and asking for some help?”

“Tony.”

“There were 6 of them, Lestrade! 6! You're damn lucky to make it out alive. If it hadn't been for the alarm signal then-”

“Yeah, how exactly did I get one? Tony.” Greg reached out to take Tony's hand, seeing the flash of guilt in his eyes before it faded away and his expression hardened. Even after knowing the guy for almost a year, he still couldn't figure him out completely. It had taken a while to understand that Tony was completely different from Tony Stark. It had been hard liking the man at first, his cocky attitude and overconfident personality had sent off alarm signals in Greg's mind. Thinking the man couldn't be trusted, that he saw everything as a joke and people were just things he used till he had enough.

“You're not a superhuman, G.”

“You're not either.”

“I have my suit. You don't. Knowing us puts you at risk and I don't want to worry about you.”

“Well, if you put it like that.”

“That's not how-”

“I know, Tony. I know.” Greg gave a reassuring smile, feeling Tony's grip tighten as they looked at each other. This was the real Tony, kind and compassionated and Greg was glad he'd listened to Bucky's advice.

“ _There's more to him then people give him credit for. Seriously, Greg. He's a good guy and a great friend. Keep an open mind, okay?”_

Greg had been skeptical at first, wondering what his friend saw in a man like Tony Stark but he'd slowly changed his mind over these last few months. It was the little things really. How dedicated Tony was to his work. How he made sure all his friends had the best equipment and gear. How patient and kind he was to Peter and Shuri. How he handled difficult situations, always trying to find a compromise but firmly holding his ground regarding his own values and believes. Over time he'd come to see the man in a new light and something about that was intoxicating but also dangerous. Being near Tony set his world upside down, the man challenging him in a good way and making him feel whole again.

“ _You like him, don't you?”_

He'd nearly spilled his beer when Bucky had asked, a knowing look in his eyes as Greg had tried to answer in a normal and cool way. He'd missed by many miles, Bucky grinning from ear to ear by the time he was done, Greg's face on fire.

“ _You should ask him out. You'd be great together.”_

“ _I thought you and him?”_

Bucky had looked at him with fake horror, shaking his head when Greg didn't comment.

“ _Tony is wonderful, I have no doubts about that, but I like him in a limited amount. Plus, I'm not his type.”_

“ _And I am?”_

“ _Totally.”_ Bucky had grinned, throwing Greg bedroom eyes and Greg had slapped his arm, feeling awkward and mildly hopeful by the whole conversation. Part of him still wondered if Bucky had just taken the piss with him, waiting with a camera for the day Greg asked Tony out, laughing like a loon when Tony gently but firmly declined. What would a genius billionaire see in an ex-DI with a bad reputation?

“Greg? You okay? Do I need to get a doctor in here?”

Greg snapped out of his thought by Tony's worried voice, the grip on his hand now almost painful as Tony's eyes went over his face. Seeing the concern in those bright eyes made Greg's stomach do a flip and again he wondered if maybe, just maybe, Bucky hadn't been lying.

“I'm okay, Tony. Just a little tired. I miss my own bed.” Greg started to pout and Tony gave a soft smile, rubbing his thumb over Greg's palm. It was soothing and Greg wanted it to last forever.

“If you hadn't acted like a fool-”

“Oi!”

“Bucky is coming to see you tomorrow, he'll say just the same thing as me. And then kick my arse for letting you get hurt while he's on a mission.”

“I don't need a babysitter, Tony.” Greg almost snapped, tiredness seeping into his very bones. The micro-expression of hurt he got made him feel like a bastard and he stopped Tony from creating space, pulling at the man's hand till he was sitting on the bed.

“I'm sorry. I'm tired, I'm hurting all over and all I want to do is crawl into my own bed and sleep for a week. I know you mean well, Tony. And I'm grateful you showed up when you did. But the alarm-”

“It's got to go?”

Greg nodded, a small smile on his mouth when Tony gave him his best puppy eyes look.

“I could kiss him right now.”

Tony's eyes went wide, a blush forming rapidly on his cheeks and Greg was about to ask if something was wrong when realization dawned on him.

“I-”

“Yeah, you said that out loud.”

“Oh god.” Greg couldn't breathe, wanting to get out of bed to run and hide but his body was still aching all over. Still, that didn't mean he didn't try but he soon gave up, letting out a growl in pain and annoyance as Tony gently pushed him back down.

“You're really going to run for it? That's your approach to this situation?”

“Seemed like the most logical thing to do.” Greg shrugged, knowing damn well he was avoiding Tony's piercing gaze.

“No,” Tony whispered and Greg startled when the man's hand was placed on his cheek, adding just enough pressure to have Greg face Tony. “The most logical thing to do right now is this.”

Greg made the most embarrassing sound when their tongues met, forgetting how tired and in pain he was. He grabbed hold of Tony as if he never wanted to let the man go, feeling Tony's smile as they continued kissing. It was hot and loving. Tender and scorching. It felt like it lasted for days and when they parted, both panting heavily, Greg just wanted more, body screaming for closeness as Tony licked his lips, giving Greg a shy smile. It was so different from all the other smiles Greg had seen, he let out a moan, fingers tightening in Tony's shirt.

“That was-”

“Kiss me again.”

Greg felt Tony's hands everywhere as they kissed again, passion and desperation amplified. The sounds that came out of Tony's throat made it hard to think, just wanting to hear more of them as Tony's body relaxed against Greg's. His heart nearly stopped when he felt Tony's beginning erection against his leg. His body moved naturally, needing to be closer but he let out a sound of distress, cursing when Tony stopped kissing him, moving away as quickly as a cat.

“Tony, no-” He misgrabbed, his body screaming at him for moving so abruptly and he gritted his teeth, hating this whole damn situation.

“You should rest.”

“Don't you dare leave now, Starlight. I'm fine.”

“Clearly.” Tony deadpanned, raising an eyebrow when Greg let out another curse, his body feeling like it was attacked by a million needles or wasps. Panic started to set in, afraid he'd ruined the whole moment but then the bed dipped again, Tony's warm hands cradling his head. Seeing Tony's soft smile made the beginning panic slip away, focusing on the man's eyes as he grabbed Tony's biceps. He needed something to hold onto, needed to know this was all real and not some made up dream.

“Starlight?”

“You deserve a nickname of your own.” Greg smiled when Tony looked at him, his cheeks going a soft pink as he blinked his eyes a few times. It was adorable and it made Greg want to drag the man on top of him and just kiss him senseless.

“You're adorable,” Greg whispered, kissing the top of Tony's nose.

“You're an idiot.”

“Hmn, maybe I am. But I'm your idiot if you want.” Greg held his breathe as the words lingered in the air, Tony letting go of his face. His heart jumped in his throat, taking a hold of Tony's hand and squeezing it tightly. The slow smile that spread across Tony's face seemed to light up the room, Tony's free hand coming up to stroke Greg's cheek.

“Of course I want you.”

They kissed again, both giggling like silly teenagers by the time they broke apart, Tony's head resting on Greg's shoulder so Greg could card his fingers in the man's hair.

“If I'd know being in the hospital was the way to get you to kiss me, I would have done it sooner.”

“That's not funny at all, G,” Tony mumbled at Greg's neck, making Greg flinch when he nibbled at the sensitive skin.

“Oi!”

“That's what you get for acting stupid.”

“What do I get when I'm well behaved?”

Tony looked up, heat in his eyes that made Greg's body instantly awake. Tony leaned closer so he could whisper in his ear.

“Guess we'll have to find out.”

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Greg and Tony together so I had to write another ficlet for them. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The promptline is from SoPrompt on Tumblr.


End file.
